The present invention generally relates to belt conveyor equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable belt conveyor system for creating an easy to assemble and disassemble overland bulk material belt conveyor assembly.
Belt conveyors are employed to transport material from one end of a conveyor to another end of the conveyor. To transport material over a relatively long distance at a desired work site, one approach is to construct a belt conveyor assembly that is permanently mounted on the ground. A limitation of such belt conveyor assemblies is the cost and time associated with constructing the conveyor assembly, as well as the lack of mobility of the conveyor system in the event there is a need or desire to relocate to a new work site. There is a need for a portable belt conveyor system that is relatively fast, easy and inexpensive to set up for long distance transport of material and yet is also relatively fast, easy and inexpensive to transport to a new location.